cindayzmusicclassfandomcom-20200213-history
Cindayzvision Song Festival
Cindayzvision Song Festival (previously known as the Cindayzvision Song Contest, or simply known as Cindayzvision) is a non-competitive playlist project which has a format similar to the ABU Song Festivals’ format. One (editions 1-6) or two (starting from edition 7) new playlist(s) of an edition is posted on Cindayz Music Class’s YouTube channel on a monthly basis. The first edition was posted on YouTube on 1 September 2018. The original format of the project was supposed to be a fan contest with the format similar to that of the Eurovision Song Contest and feature a relegation system (similar to Eurovision’s relegation system in 1993-2003) but has since been changed to the non-competitive format at the end of September due to the first edition receiving no votes at all. Starting from edition 7, the edition is split into two playlists (similar to Eurovision’s semi-finals with the only exception of the playlists being non-competitive) and the maximum number of countries allowed to be featured within an edition is 60. Editions Songs Main article: List of songs in the Cindayzvision Song Festival A total of 509 songs from 100 countries across twelve different regular editions have been featured in the Cindayzvision Song Festival. Counting the 30 featured songs from the Cindayz Music Class 1st Anniversary Special, these along with the featured songs from the regular editions make up an overall total of 539 songs being featured in the Cindayzvision Song Festival, including the special edition. Countries Main article: List of countries in the Cindayzvision Song Festival All 193 members of the United Nations as well as two UN observers (Palestine and the Vatican City), four UN Specialized Agency members/observers (Cook Islands, Kosovo, Niue and Taiwan) and two special administrative regions (SARs) in China (Hong Kong and Macau) are eligible to make an appearance in the Cindayzvision Song Festival as long as they are amongst the featured countries who will appear within an edition. 100 countries made an appearance at least once. These are listed here alongside with their debut edition below: Spin-offs A number of spin-offs and imitators of the Cindayzvision Song Festival have been created, which are inspired by various specific music topics. Similar playlist projects that are held on a regular, given period basis include: * K-poppin' Song Festival (2019-present) - a monthly playlist sub-project for K-pop artists. Countries are not present and are replaced by companies to represent their entries. * Coachella Vision Song Festival (2019-present) - an annual playlist sub-project for artists taking part in the Coachella Festival and is held during Coachella week in April. Similar one-off playlist projects include: * Eurovision Ultimate Song Festival (2019) - a one-off playlist sub-project for Eurovision Song Contest entries with the best results prior to Eurovision 2019 and was held during Eurovision Week in 2019 Trivia * The first edition was intended to be competitive but the lack of votes received resulted in that edition being changed to non-competitive at the end of September. * Seventeen countries have appeared in every edition of the Cindayzvision Song Festival since the inaugural edition. * Editions 5 and 10 are the only editions to have known specific themes (old school and returning artists respectively) and have no countries debut in those editions. Category:Features Category:Cindayzvision Song Festival Category:Playlist projects